


i will take care of you

by camimendes



Series: body image [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder, F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camimendes/pseuds/camimendes
Summary: based on a prompt received: “have you been eating enough?” (varchie)*trigger warning* do not read if you don't want to read about eating disorders/disorders in general. sensitive topics are discussed.





	i will take care of you

Veronica Lodge had been looking quite thin. She always was but she seemed to have been looking even thinner and paler recently. She knew what she was doing, yes, but she didn't actually see the toll it took on her body. She was eating very little, or not much at all. It was affecting not only her physical health, but her social relationships too. Her boyfriend, Archie Andrews didn't realize the issue much because he saw her every day and the brain doesn't realize how much physique changes day in and day out. But whenever he'd ask her to go out for dinner, there was always an excuse. 

_"I'm not too hungry to go out, Archiekins" She says, placing her soft hand on his face as she smiles._

_He shrugs it off the first time._

* * *

 

_"I'm too tired" Veronica excuses herself as she props up her feet on the ottoman in front of the sofa._

_He shrugs it off again._

But as time passes, he gets fed up and doesn't bother asking at all.

* * *

 

Archie loves the way his woman looks, from head to toe. Nothing more appealed to him on the first day he ever saw her. He was out with his friend (and now Veronica's too) Betty on what was considered a date to her, though, not him. As soon as she walked into the diner, his attention was captured. She was looking as glamorous as ever in her classic black cape and her white pearls around her neck. She was beautiful, but the best feature was her smile.

From that day forward, Archie fell harder and harder for the girl. He'd been with others but nothing satisfied him, not until they began hooking up at their friend Jughead's birthday party.

Life was getting perfect, as the couple called it. Nothing broke them or tore them apart until Archie mentioned that he loved her and she had a terrible time getting the words back out at him.

Eventually, she just spit it out and it was never a problem again.

* * *

 

"What's up?" Archie asked his girlfriend as she was scrolling through the calendar app on her phone.

She had a confused expression on her face for a moment until she finally answered "nothing" and then shrugged her shoulders.

Veronica had missed her period. But it couldn't have been pregnancy. She was seriously on track about the pill and they usually always used protection.

She closed her phone and then laid down next to Archie, cuddling up to him. The boy was watching a random video on his feed before he noticed Veronica was done. He put his phone down and kissed her head.

"Love you, V" He kissed her head again and smiled softly.

"Love you, Archiekins" She said back, then looking up at him.

She then lifted her arm and began drawing out in the air, something she did a lot when they were cuddling together in bed.

Archie usually focused on her drawings but his attention shifted to her arm. Her pearl bracelet slid further along her arm than it usually did and she looked paler, green veins portruding through her skin.

"Ron, you hungry?" He asked. He was unsure of what could have been wrong but maybe she was just a little weak and needed some energy.

She shaked her head no.

He brushed it off as he always did.

* * *

 

Later that night, Veronica and Archie were yet again, lying in bed.

It had been about a week since the two got past making out. Their clothes had been kept on and there wasn't much more than feeling. 

Through the girl's clothes, Archie was still able to feel her and it was satisfying enough.

However, this particular evening, Archie pushed for more, as it needed to happen once in a while.

Veronica didn't stop him as he began unclothing her, revealing her black lacy bra and her matching panties.

Her breasts normally fit perfectly in the B-cups but they seemed to have not filled them tonight. Archie did notice.

He proceeded to kiss her body, which seemed colder and paler. However, he still didn't think too much of it. Veronica was still incredibly beautiful.

Veronica moaned at his touch until he _stopped_ in his own tracks.

"Archie?" She asks, not looking directly at him.

As his hands were wandering her back, he felt her spine and her ribs, a lot bonier than usual.

And it finally clicked.

"Have you been eating enough?" He simply asks.

She freezes. She knows she hasn't. She knows she's been throwing up everything she's ate too. She knows her exact weight, to the decimal. And she knows how her clothing starts to float now.

She sits up on him and he sees how her breasts don't fill the cups.

"Veronica" He says. "You aren't eating" He realizes the excuses for the dates. He realizes her runs to the bathroom after rare meals they've shared.

"I" She begins to say. "I'm not" She confesses.

He waits for her to continue.

"I'm not, because I wasn't happy with my body" She says quieter.

"Ronnie, you have always looked incredible. What are you saying?" He asks, shocked.

"I didn't think I did. Especially not in that cheer outfit" She says.

"My god, Ron. You look unebelievable. And you know what, you're going to die if you continue" He says plainly.

"You're right" She states. 

"You have to eat, baby" He brushes his thumb on her cheek and then scans her body quickly.

"I'm sorry"

"I will take care of you"


End file.
